I'm Yours
by chowmeinchallenger
Summary: This is about how Bella is sent to boarding school and meets the gang. Nessie dosen't com tell later in story. Actually better than it sounds. e/b a/j em/r jake/ness
1. Boarding School?

I'm Yours

a/n: this is the first fanfic that I have written on my own!! all human. whole story in BPOV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Why?" I asked my dad for what seems like the zillionth time. "Because Bella." he replied once again with a sigh. "That's not fair," I complained. "Lifes not fair Bells," he shot right back. If you are wondering what we're talking about I'll tell you. Eight words, my dad is sending me to boarding school.

I pouted a little as my dad surpressed a smile. My dad, Charlie Swan, owns a big company. My dad is a secret agent and has to go to Mexico under cover. The only way to do that is if he gets rid of me. So what's a good way to so that? Oh yeah, bording school.

"Come on Bells, it'll be fun," he says, "And you'll meet new friends." "So your sending me to the most expensive school in the world hoping I will meet friends when I can barly make friends in the small town of Forks?" I questioned him. "Oh come on Bella you're already registered and have to roommates which you can make friends with and you're packed already."

"Fine I'll go," I said making a disgusted face, "but I probably won't like it." "That's my girl," he said giving me a mock punch in the arm.

I grabbed my suitcase, cell phone, and Ipod, hopped into my old Chevy and left my dad waving in the drive way. When I got to the airport I went through security and sat in the waiting room.

As I waited I turned on my Ipod and started listening to Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry. When the chorus came on I couldn't help but sing along.

No one knows this but I have a hidden talent. That talent is singing. Even if I'm really quite someone always hears me and gives me compliments. Like I said this talent is secret and I have to be really careful around people I know. One of those people is in fact my best friend Jacob Black.

All of a sudden I get pulled out of my thoughts by the announcer saying that it's time to board the plane and since my dad is rich so I ended up in a first class seat. And, of course, just when I think I have the seat to my self this girl (who looks like a pixie) walks up and just so happens to have the seat next to me. So I scooted over and she said in a pretty, musical voice, "I'm sorry that you had to move also I'm Alice" "Bella," I say with a smile

Corry its short I'll update when you reveiw,

~Beth


	2. Rosalie

Chapter 2

I want to thank my sister (edwardphan) for editing this story.

disclaimer:I own nothing

"Alice?" I say in a groggy voice. "We're almost there Bella," she said, "We're landing right now." "Thanks for the update," I reply. "Come on Bells, wake up some will ya!" "Sorry Alice." "Time for plan B," Alice says. "What's plan B?" I ask mystified. "This!" she says with a grin

All of a sudden Low bursts into my ears on full blast. "_Apple bottom jeans (jeans). Boots with the fur (with the fur). Got the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor (she hit the floor). Next thing you know Shirley got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low." _I sang while Alice and everyone else around me sits and stares in awe.

"What?" I ask, "Was it bad?" "Bella, were did you learn to sing like that?" Alice asks her eyes wide. "I've always been able to sing like that," I say, "so what?" "SO WHAT!"Alice said shaking her head, "thats the best voice I have ever heard!"

"Oh," I said while looking down because my face was burning beet red. "Bella, you look so cute when you blush like that." Alice said causing my face to turn even redder. "Aw Bells lighten up."

As I turn to glare I saw that everybody was getting off so I squeezed past her and got off. As soon as I got off of the plane I realized something very important. "Alice, I have to pee," I said, "right now." Come on Bella, those are the only clothes you have right now!" she said as we dashed off towards the bathroom signs.

As we were running I tripped over a wet floor sign. Alice laughed and when I got up which was difficult with out wetting my pants she said "Aren't those so you don't fall?" "Shut up!" I replied. We started running again and made it just in time. I ran in and after I eased nature I stepped out of the bathroom thats when I saw her. She was one of those people who knocked down your self esteem just by being in the same room as her.

As she approached me she looked me up and down. I seemed to have passed her test somehow and she asked, "Do you know how to get to Prairie Boarding School?"

Sorry again that it is so short but please review and I will write longer and I'm trying to get up to two reviews so help me reach that goal Please:-}

~Beth


	3. Authors Note READ FOR INFO

**Sorry but nobody in my family knows I even have an e-mail exept my older sister amanda so i can only update when i'm home alone and also my grandma is dying so i can't consentrate on anthing rite now I'll update soon But you have to wait a little longer sorry again **

**Lots of Love,**

**~Beth**


	4. The Hotties!

The Hotties!!

**Okay I'm so sorry it took me so long! I'm very lazy and will update more from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the thing in this chapter but the chapter!**

BPov

Alice, Rosalie, and I were rocking out to the song 'Don't Trust Me' when we pulled up to Prairie Boarding School.

"Alice, Rosalie, is you ready?" I ask while I look out at the amazingly huge school! "Yepperdoodles!" Alice replies in an excited voice! "Yes ma'am!" Rosalie replies not quite as excited as Alice!

"Okay then!" I say, "Let's get going!" We get out of the car and grab our baggage from the back. We pay the cab driver giving him a small tip. His eyes widen in amazement as he counts the money and yells, "Thanks Girls!" out the window as he drives away!

We grab our baggage and walk into the school office. "I'm Bella Swan and these are my friends Alice and Rosalie," I say as I point to each one of them. "Hello girls, here are your schedules, room numbers, and maps to help you find your way around campus," she says in a bored voice.

"Thanks lady!" Alice says to her. We walk out of the room we pause in amazement because, there standing before us, were the three most amazing guys I had ever seen in my life!

I look away and blush but Rosalie being her daring self walks up to them and say in a seductive voice, "Hey, I'm Rosalie and these are my friends Alice and Bella."

"Hey," says a big burly guy with brown hair and brown eyes, "I'm Emmett." Rosalie looks at him and gives him a smile!

"I'm Jasper," says a blonde with blue eyes who could have passed as Rosalie's long lost twin. "I'm Edward," said the gorgeous guy with what seemed like naturally messy bronze hair, green eyes with speckles of gold in them, and very buff muscles.

I caught his eye and smiled but then looked down blushing after about two seconds. "Would you fine ladies like a tour?" Emmett asked looking at Rosalie and Rosalie only.

"Yes!" Rosalie said eagerly returning the gaze. "Umm, I think I will leave you two alone for a while," Alice says, "Come on Bella lets go find our rooms.

"See you," I say to the boys as me and Alice got onto the elevator. "What's your room number?" she asks me. "Number 135," I reply. "No way, me to!" Alice says happily. We arrive to our room and start unpacking wondering who our other roommate was going to be considering that there were three beds.

"What are you guys doing here," a familiar voice says. I turn around and gasp in amazement because who else would be there but Rosalie!

**A/N: Hope you like it! Please review! Sorry it took so long!**


	5. What happens in the dorm

**What happens in the dorm…**

**A/N: okay so I am so proud of myself for updating two days in row!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the chapter.**

BPov:

I go to sleep that night and wake up to the horrific sound of Alice singing as loud as possible in the shower.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I yell while pounding on the door. She doesn't hear me and just keeps singing.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asks confused as she sits up in bed, "And what is that hideous sound?"

"That's Alice's singing voice!" I say as Alice suddenly stops the shower and walks out, dry as a curtain. "How did you get dry so fast?" Rosalie asks her.

"I wasn't actually in the shower! I took a shower last night! I just wanted it to be cold for you guys!" she says with a mischievous voice.

"Alice!!" we both say in unison and start beating her up with a pillow. "Hey! I just did my hair!" she exclaims blocking her head. "Good!" I say.

After we beat her up for a while I decide that the water was warm by now. I see that Rosalie had the same idea so as I race her to the bathroom I fall.

I start to moan and she rushes back to see if I'm okay. "See you!" I say leaping up then running to the bathroom and locking the door.

"Bella!" I hear her cry out in a surprised voice. I laugh and start up the shower. I quickly get in and put some of my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hair and lather it in.

I rinse it out and put in conditioner. While it sets I quickly shave my legs. I rinse out the conditioner and soap. I jump out of the shower and realize that I did that all in record time.

I unlock the door after I brush my hair and let Rosalie in. I walk out into our room and gasp when I realize all my clothes are on the floor. "You have horrible clothes Bella!" Alice says as she starts going through her things.

"Here, wear this!" she says throwing a black top and a blue mini skirt with black leggings at me. I put them on and decide that I kind of liked the look. I was admiring myself in the mirror when I saw Alice pull out some ultra tall black high heels.

"No. Way!" I say, "I am fine with flats and sneakers but am to uncoordinated for heals!" "Oh, Bella!" Alice says rolling her eyes, "You'll be FINE!"

"Not a chance," I say as she sighs defeated. She pulls out some flats and throws them at me knowing I wouldn't be able to catch them. I give her an evil glare but then it changes to a look of triumph.

"Bella, why are you looking at Alice like that?" Rosalie asks as she walks out of the bathroom in a stunning outfit of a dark red shirt, dark blue jeans, and red high heels. "It's a long story!" I say as I put on very light mascara and eyeliner.

"Shall we leave now?" I ask in a British accent. "We shall," they reply as we walk out the door.

**A/N: hope you like it! I would like to get ten reviews so review please!!**

**Beth**


End file.
